Best Friends
by NejiTenLuva
Summary: Throw as many kunai's at their friendship's string as you want, not even a Kyuubi's chakra is enough to break their love for eachother. Rated for sexual innuendos, and a wide range of swearing. NejiTen, NejixTenten. ..Summary changed..
1. Girlyfriend

**So, here we go. SORRY ABOUT DELETING MY OTHER FICTIONS THAT WEREN'T DONE. But here's a story that I am ONLY working on, so not only will it come in faster, it will be more focused. :D**

I don't own Naruto or any of it's contents. But if it's not taken, I own Konokatz.

**Chapter one: Girlyfriend**

"So, Neji. How are you gonna spend your free time for the week vacay?" Tenten grinned as they strolled through the park.

"Hn. Never comes to my mind untill I actually have to think about it." Neji glanced at her, and she responded with an annoyed look.

"Well, wanna know how I'm gonna spend mine?"

"Sure."

"...I forgot..." Tenten started to giggle and watched some kids nearby fly their kites. She saw one she really liked actually. It was a big panda face, and she literally stopped walking so she could gawk at it. Neji smirked and continued walking, only to leave the forgetful Tenten behind. It took her a few seconds of pure thought to realize Neji left her there, and she threw her arms up in the air.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted and dropped her arms back to her sides.

Neji just kept walking. He knew she'd follow him anyway, it's not like she's any different than she normally is. As usual, when he leaves her behind, she runs up to him, sucker punches his arm, yells at him, and then laughs uncontrollably. He wonders why he even lets her follow him around. Really, it never bothered him. It's just that she's the only girl he hangs out with ALOT. Not even Hinata gets as much of his un-divided attention as Tenten does. His only problem with their hang-out sessions is the assumers that think they're going out. Honestly, that thought never really crosses his mind untill he's around her.

"Hey mister!"

The girl that was recently trespassing his thoughts punched him right in the arm, and fixed her bangs so she could give him a hard stare. He, in return, gave her a quick glance.

"Stare at me long enough, and I might become too sexy for your own good." Neji grinned and felt her punch him again, this time with a little more pressure.

"Oh, shut up! You're so full of yourself Neji." Tenten laughed shortly and looked ahead. They were almost at her house, which is where they usually bullshit at for a half an hour before Neji gets bored and leaves. Although, there was this one time where he stayed long enough for Tenten to have dinner with him. She made ramen. Neji had told her that very night that her ramen was as good as Ichiraku's. She shot him a quick glance to see him staring at the sky, apparently in deep thought. That's what he usually does when he's thinking, and Tenten wonders how he knows where the hell he's going.

"Watcha thinkin' about Neji?"

"Why the hell I hang out with you." Neji returned his attention to her and she gave him an awkward facial expression.

"I don't know if I should take that in sarcasm, or offense. Help." Tenten grinned.

"Well, I wasn't trying to be offensive. But really, I don't know why I hang out with you so much."

"Uh, cuz I'm the shit! EVERYONE loves me!" Tenten giggled and saw a dog barking at a helpless kitten that got trapped in a tree, so she darted for it, shouting the whole way. The dog took one look at her, whimpered, and ran away yipping. Tenten chased that dog half a mile, and Neji was fully amused. He waited for her to return, and watched as she gently scooped up the kitten.

"Oh yes, that dog _SO_ loved you. All the way down to the loving look on it's loving face, and perhaps the loving whimpers." Neji grinned slightly as she walked back over to him, scanning the kitten.

"Neji!" Tenten's expression grew depressed," This kitty has no identification! It's a lost kitty Neji! Aw!"

Neji wasn't a big fan of unhappiness, so he decided to be logical.

"Well...you could either take it to KonoKatz and scan it for a chip, or you could keep it."

"Good kitty-kitty...yes you are! _Yes_ you are!" Tenten was clearly ignoring him and was giving all her focus to the tiny kitten. Neji, heh, was not one who liked being ignored.

"Or we could...PUT IT TO SLEEP." Neji spoke louder on that last part and she gasped before tightly gripping the kitten.

"_HELL_ no! You're insane!"

"I was kidding. I just dislike being ignored." Neji crossed his arms as they reached her porch, where she had a nice balcony installed above them.

"Yeah? And are you a helpless kitty-cat that got freaked right up a tree?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah right. You're so damn strange."

"Speak for yourself."

They weren't going through the door with Tenten just standing there apparently, so Neji concentrated chakra right through two of his fingers, and forced the pressure into the lock, filling the gaps and edges, and also unlocking it. Tenten gave him a look of pure shock.

"You...you can...Neji!"

"What? I know how to get in your house, big deal. Be glad I'm not Naruto or some child mullester."

"Ha, just say Naruto next time, it fills both catgories." Tenten laughed and tried to blow off the whole fact that Neji can freely enter her house whenever he pleased.

Neji let her go inside first, and closed the door gently, as to not scare the kitten. Tenten giggled and made cute noises at the kitten, while he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open with his side and took some time to stare at his background picture. It was a halloween party that Lee hosted, and Tenten was grinning evilly beside him while making bunny ears behind his head. She was actually a bunny that year, and she said that he would make a good bunny. She managed to give him the ears right when the camera painted a quick flash in the room. He sighed, and dialed a number with admiral speed. The line beeped several times before someone on the other end answered.

"This is KonoKatz! The only cat company in Konoha that truely respects our felines! How may I help you?" A young lady asked politely.

"Yes, I have a small and lost kitten here at my house, and-"

"You're house?!" Tenten laughed and checked the kitty for fleas.

"Oh, sorry, my _friend's_, house. And we would appreciate it very much if you could check it for any signs of identification." Neji placed a hand casually at his side.

"Of course. When would you like to bring the cat in?"

"In an hour or so."

"Alright...Wait, you're voice sounds very familiar...Oh! Neji! I knew it!"

"Okay...but your's doesn't..."

"Yeah, that's cuz you're always hanging out with Tenten that you don't ever talk to anyone else! It's me, Sakura!" She laughed.

Neji smirked. He did always hang around with Tenten so much that he never really knows anyone.

"How did you know it was me so fast?"

"Well, I heard Tenten in the BG, so I slowly caught on. Why are you over at her place?...Oh my gawd! You guys are dating?!" Sakura squealed.

"No. I always come over here. And it's none of your buisness chick."

"Jeez, don't gotta snap..."

"Gomen."

"Hey Neji! Who in the world are you talking to??" Tenten looked up at him from the spot on the floor she was comfortably sitting on.

"Whoops, looks like girlfriend's gone defensive!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Better be a good boyfriend and go make her satisfied Neji!" Sakura laughed.

Neji flipped the phone shut and made a soft, deep growl at the phone. He sighed, and walked over to where Tenten was roughly playing with the active kitten. He sat beside her, and used the couch behind him for back support.

"That, Ten, was Sakura. She works at KonoKatz now apparently, and she was bugging me about us 'supposedly' going out." Neji made little air quotes and Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, but like we've told EVERYONE...we are strickly buddies!" Tenten let go of the kitten and allowed it to explore.

"I don't get why people have to judge eachother on what gender we have. I mean, I hang out with you, and people think I'm your boyfriend. I hang out with Lee, and people just think we're friends! Why don't they think I'm gay for having a guyfriend? Cuz apparently, I'm currently taken just because I have a girlyfriend." Neji was almost taking this too seriously, and Tenten rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"Aw cummon Hyuga, just because people are stupid doesn't mean you have to get all furocious...But, you aren't actually _gay_, right?"

"...No! Just because I have-"

"Oh quit, you're being immature. It was just a question."

Neji glanced at his female partner. She was smiling brightly, like always. She continued rubbing his shoulder before she suddenly started adding more pressure.

"You, my pretty eyed buddy, are super tense. Have you been stressing out lately?" Tenten got up, sat on the couch just above him, and pulled him closer to her so she could massage his shoulders.

"Hn..."

"That's not an answer."

"Can't speak...massage too nice..." Neji's voice came out muffled and Tenten laughed.

"Well, whatever you're getting tensed up about, you should calm down a bit. Having your muscles this tight could be bad for your health."

"Tenten..?" Neji's eyes closed slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you...make me food?"

"What's this? I'm not your girlfriend, yet you want me to make you food?"

"Yes."

"What do you want? I'm a big lunch person myself, so I have lots of lunch foods." Tenten grinned.

"What...are my options?" Neji was clearly becoming extremely comfortable thanks to his girl's "wonder hands."

"Uh...soup, rice cakes, sandwhiches, pretty much everything!"

Neji pondered the thought for a moment.

"I liked that ramen you made me...that one night..."

"Oh, right! That was so funny, watching you spill some on yourself. You were such a piggy." Tenten stopped massaging him and noticed his hair tie was coming undone, so she reached for it, and gently tugged it free. His hair blanketed his back, and Tenten ran her hands through it several times to make it a little more brushed.

"Why'd you go and undo that?"

"Uh, cuz I'm your _girlyfriend_ and I can. What kinda shampoo do you use?"

"Smooth and silky. Why?"

"Well, first, when I undid it, I got a whoosh of yummy fruity smells. And second, it's super soft, and you should beware of me when I come in contact with yummy smelling soft hair."

"Why's that?" Neji asked as he felt Tenten play around with it. Braiding happened every now and then, but it didn't stay in place.

"Because, I can't stop playing with it. As you can see."

"Why don't you play with your _own_ hair? Isn't your hair just as soft as mine?"

"No. Here, I'll show you."

Tenten reached for her chinese buns and tugged untill they came loose, then pulled them out. She shook her head slowly in a way that made her long, chocolate hair swing gorgeously, and Neji was almost dumbfounded at the sight. She had pretty much regularly played with his long hair, but not once had he ever seen her hair down.

"Now," Tenten grinned, sat next to him, and grabbed some of his hair for him to test, "compare."

Neji grabbed his hair with one hand, and her's with the other. He _did_ have softer hair than her. He was actually quite surprized, since girls are ALL about the hair and such.

"Not what you expected huh?" Tenten giggled and jerked her head so that her hair would flow out of his hand.

"Not really."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm seriously bored as all hell."

"Then make me food."

"Ugh..."

Tenten got up slowly and fluffed her hair before entering the kitchen.

Neji grinned slightly, and felt relaxation throughout his body. Tenten really soothed him with the massage, and he finally felt like he could just drift into a comfortable sleep. Due to the fact that the great Neji must not sleep on such a floor, (lol) he crawled up onto the couch, and gently brought himself down. He rested his head on the...er...gawd, what the hell are those things called? Ya know, the things you put your arm on when you sit in chairs and crap? Man, I cannot believe I forgot what that was called!...Anyway, he rested his head on the thingy-ma-bob and folded his hands on his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to Tenten make several noises with the dishes that apparently she needed to wash _before_ the all mighty, yet hungry, Hyuga got his lunch.

He really took the time to listen to what she was doing. Sounded like dishes clanking together, water rushing from the faucet, and...singing. She was starting to sing _Yura Yura_ to herself, or at least she thought so. She had no idea that a Neji filled the audience in her concert. If Neji thought that he could sleep easy before, well, it just got SO much easier. The ease and beauty in her voice practically forced him to curtain his milky eyes, and he was no doubt in a deep sleep in no more than five minutes.

After about twenty minutes passed, Tenten started heating up the stove. She came into the living room to see what Neji was doing, since he hadn't said a word since she left, and a cute smile slid across her face. Neji was still in his face up position, hands folded, but his head was cocked to the side in an _extremely_ cute way. She giggled and slowly, yet quietly, walked over to the sleeping Hyuga. She crouched down to his level and played with some of his soft, dark strands of hair.

"What's this? I start making you food and you just fall asleep on my furniture?" Tenten whispered softly, and Neji's nose twitched.

She got up and headed towards her hallway closet, which she gently opened, then pulled out a large, soft blanket. She smiled and threw the blanket over him, tucking him in by his legs.

"I might as well be your girlfriend. I cook you food, I hang out with you everywhere, _and_ I take care of you when you're sleepin'. But, I'm not, so I'm just gonna stay your girlyfriend instead." Tenten giggled and bent down so she could give him a warm hug before she left to go and cook his lunch.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_________________________________________

**So, this is the first chapter of my first EVER long story. This was a cute fluff chapter, hence the title.**

**Chapter two up soon, and I mean it this time.**

**Neji: You made me sleep in a CUTE way?! Oh my fuckin god!**

**Tenten: Yay! My guyfriend has arrived~**

**Neji: Oh god, my girlyfriend has arrived.**

**Me: Neji you're such an ass.**

**Neji: True dat.**

**Tenten: *Laughs uncontrollably* Review please! lol**


	2. Naruto's Bravery

**Chapter Two: Naruto's bravery**

With the scent of chicken flavored ramen filling the house, Neji's eyes twitched before he rolled himself right off of the couch. The thud that he caused had Tenten in the room within seconds, with a white kitchen towel over her shoulder. She took three seconds to look at him. He was now on the floor of course, on top of the blanket, his shirt slightly pulled up on his back, and his face was burried in his arms. With a giggle, she returned to the kitchen to grab the bowls of ramen she made. While she fetched lunch, she heard Neji muttering things about kittens and Tenten's hair-style.

"Mph...U...mook...ike...uh punduh...buh...I lyke...the phiitty phat..."

Tenten set the bowls down on the table and walked over to his sleeping form.

"Wake up. Cummon Neji, you gotta eat." Tenten nudged his leg with her foot, and he only grumbled and turned his head towards the other direction in response.

"No...I don't...wanna..."

"Neji, UP!"

Tenten squated down and grasped a fistfull of his hair, and started tugging. Neji groaned, but didn't get up. Annoyed, Tenten yanked and his head flew up.

"OW! Hey, that hurt really bad!"

"Well, don't ignore me." Tenten smiled and let go of his soft hair, and he let his head land on his arms. "By the way Neji, what were you dreaming about?"

"You and the cat..."

"I knew it, and I'm no panda mister. Now get up."

"Help."

"You're so lazy."

Tenten reached out her hand to him and he pulled himself up.

"Shame on you for sleepin' on my couch." Tenten giggled and grabbed his arm so she could pull him towards the table.

Neji slumped into one of the wooden table chairs and stared at the steaming noodles in the bowl before him. Tenten retreated to the kitchen once more, and returned with two pairs of chopsticks, one with yin-yans on them, and the other with weapons.

"What's with this?" Neji smirked as he eyeballed the yin-yan design on the sticks she handed him.

"Well, you come here often enough, now you have your own pair to eat with when you come here!" Tenten acted very pleased with herself and yelped with the kitten jumped at her leg.

"Okay, okay kitty-kitty, calm down. I know what you want." Tenten placed her chopsticks on the table beside her own bowl of ramen and strutted her stuff right back into the kitchen. Neji stretched his neck as far out as he could get it to see what she was doing. She pulled out a can of tuna, even though she stuck her toungue out at it, and searched her drawers for a can-opener. Opening a drawer by the stove, she whipped it out and held it up high.

"And now! The fish this kitty's been waitin' for! With the all mighty! CAN-OPENAAH!"

Tenten started gossiping with the kitten about Neji soon after. The can made a -klack- and she had to stick her fingers in it to pull the lid out.

"Ew, ew, EW!"

Neji heard a loud crash and sighed to himself.

"Are you gonna do that EVERY time you touch tuna? You've broken that window three times already."

"Yes! Tuna is so fuckin' GROSS!"

"Then why do you buy it?"

"I dunno."

Her answer was plain and simple, and she brought out a platter painted with tunafish. Setting it on the ground, the kitten dove for it started to eat desprately. (...I doubt I spelt that right.)

"So, when did you say we were bringing the kitty in?" Tenten plopped into her chair beside Neji and grabbed her chopsticks into position.

"Well, Sakura's expecting it any time now."

"We should go after we eat."

"Yup. Itadakimasu."

Tenten returned his thanks with a cheery grin and began eating the noodles, and couldn't help but laugh when he, again, got some of the noodles on himself.

(1o MiNuTeS lAtEr.)

"Ready to go?" Neji scooped up the little kitten and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Yepperz!"

Opening the door for her, Neji cooed at the kitten untill they left the porch, and took an immediate right. For the most part, they stayed silent and just enjoyed the other's company. And for the rest, they giggled and took turns holding the purring kitten. When Neji got ahold of the kitten again, he had just realized his hair was still down when the kitten took a mighty paw for one of his strands. He never usually wears his hair down in public, it was pretty much a "him and Tenten" kind of thing. Although, he really wasn't that observant, since he then realized that Tenten's was still down as well. And her's was NEVER down. AND THEN....there was a Naruto running for them.

"Yo guys! And...woah." Naruto pointed an annoying finger at both of them.

"What is it now Naruto?" Neji sighed and flung his hair back, oh so gracefully. (LOL, I wasn't gonna put that there, but I just HAD to! xD )

"Yeah, we need to get to the vet. So make it quick." Tenten turned so she was facing Neji and held her arms out, and his response was giving her the kitten.

"You guys look...different, yet kinda the same. I mean, I didn't know Tenten had_ long _hair!"

"Oh, my god. Naruto, you are_ such _a retard." Tenten glanced up at Neji, and he furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto.

"How do you think she could _tie _her hair into _buns_ if she didn't have _long_ hair Naruto? You baka."

"Well excuse me Neji for not being a smartass."

Tenten sent Naruto the scariest death glare she's ever put off in a while, and passed the kitten back to Neji before taking off full speed at a piddle-panted Naruto. She threw herself on top of him, pinned him down, and pushed his face into the gravel.

"You call Neji names again, or even _almost _call him a name, I'm gonna kick your smelly little ass. Understood?"

Naruto muffled a "yes" but it couldn't be translated well thanks to her pushing his face an inch into the ground. Neji walked up behind her, and pulled her off of Naruto. He locked her arms so he could keep her from masacuring the scared out of his skin moron.

"Don't kill the idiot, we may need some of those in the future."

"But Neji! He's a god damned..."

"I know, but I think he's scared enough to get your point."

Naruto twisted his neck to look up at his rescuer and nodded slowly. Then, he braced his bravery and let out one last small squeak.

"You're so defensive with him, you two might as well give in and date for cryin' out loud."

"Whad'ja say Naruto?!" Tenten squirmed around in Neji's tight hold, but his lock only tightened, keeping her closer to him and not Naruto.

"Naruto, shut your mouth if you still enjoy life. Your obviously pissing Tenten off." Neji cocked his head to the side to check on her facial expression. His hypothesis was clearly correct at a sky-rocketing level.

Naruto wobbled to his feet and placed a hand on his forehead, where it was bleeding.

"Tenten, you can be pissed all you want, I'm just glad your boyfriend was there to stop you."

"He's not my god damned BOYFRIEND! Fuck you!" Tenten started thrashing in Neji's arms and he literally had to pull her against him to stay attatched.

"Naruto, Get OUT OF HERE." Neji sent him a memorable warning glare and the fox kid sped off into the thick crowd that formed in town.

Tenten growled deeply and felt Neji's arms relax. He let go of her, but she didn't move besides dropping her arms back to her sides. With their bodies being so close, and with his meditation practices, he could sense her unease, and it was growing quickly. With two strong hands, he turned her around by her shoulders, and immediately felt upset. She was clearly heartbroken. She hated being constantly told that she and Neji should date already. They both were well aware of the fact that their bond is strong enough for "special" intercourse, but they were also well aware that they weren't ready to move on yet. Being at the best friend stage was as far as they wanted to go at the moment, even if they were 17.

Tenten's eyes were watering slowly, and her gaze drifted towards the ground.

"Tenten...are you gonna be alright?"

"...Damn it all...I wish people would quit picking on us..."

"I know."

With a tear sliding down her cheek, Neji pulled her into a loving embrace.

"But I want you to remember something." Neji whispered into her ear as she clutched his shirt. "No matter what anyone says, we don't have to listen to them. If the time comes to where we decide we should be one, that's all us. We will make that choice. And I know that you're strong, and you feel that showing your feelings on a situation like this is very much beneath you. But it's alright. This is all about you and me. When you need to let things out, I'm still around."

"Neji..."

"Hm?"

"Where's the cat?"

"Sakura picked it up after you took off."

"...Neji..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing...I just felt like saying your name at the moment..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohmigawd. When I was typing Neji's speech, I was tearing up! T.T**

**Well, this chappy is done. Sorry if it was late, and thank you Cat, for being my first reader! :D**

**You have my thankies!**

**Review if you'd like to express your opinions! xD Chappy 3 up soon! The story will last a while, trust me.**


	3. The Rescue, and Other Things

**Chapter three: The Rescue, and Other Things...**

_"Tenten...are you gonna be alright?"_

_"...Damn it all...I wish people would quit picking on us..."_

_"I know."_

_With a tear sliding down her cheek, Neji pulled her into a loving embrace._

_"But I want you to remember something." Neji whispered into her ear as she clutched his shirt. "No matter what anyone says, we don't have to listen to them. If the time comes to where we decide we should be one, that's all us. We will make that choice. And I know that you're strong, and you feel that showing your feelings on a situation like this is very much beneath you. But it's alright. This is all about you and me. When you need to let things out, I'm still around."_

_"Neji..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Nothing...I just felt like saying your name at the moment..."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thought of their interaction's earlier continued to control the train that ran on the rails of her thoughts. Though it was just Naruto, he had really hit her hard with his last comment about Neji being her boyfriend. It bugged both her and Neji, and people wouldn't stop. In fact, the only people who don't nag about their relationship is Hinata and Sakura. Shikamaru's getting better, and Kiba is down-right obnoxious with it. Now, sprawled out on her couch with Neji leanded up against it watching a horror on the television, she felt a little depressed, and childish.

Neji occasionally glanced up at his friend every now and then to make sure she was still okay. It was about six o' clock now, and Naruto shot off his mouth at four.

"I must really mean alot to you." Neji sighed and returned his attention back to the horror film.

"Hm?" Tenten folded her arms on top of her chest and looked down at him.

"You're still really depressed. All because of what Naruto said about _me_."

"You're my best bud. Of course I care about you silly." Tenten managed a small smile and he in return smiled.

"Sit up."

Neji stood up and waited for Tenten to move her slender body into a sitting position, and sat beside her.

"I just had this strange feeling to talk about Lee!" Neji grinned and let out one of his muffled giggles.

"Lee?"

"Yup. We never see him anymore, unless we have a mission. I doubt we'll see him at all during our vacation."

"He's probably developing some taijutsu art that will sweep Sakura off her feet."

"Yeah."

The film that was displayed on the T.V. switched to a comercial, and Tenten's mouth formed a solid "o". (_If you have the spanish song, "Pense" listen to it now during this part. If not, go on YouTube and look up "NejiTen-Pense" If you don't, it won't be as emotional like I need it to be. So listen to it, kay?)_

The kitten they rescued earlier was on the screen! Sakura was shown handing the kitten off to a little girl that was so happy she was crying, and her family was also on the verge of tears.

_"These two people rescued your kitten." Sakura handed a photo to the little girl and she smiled wide._

The picture spread out on the screen and it was her and Neji, arms linked, and smiling. It was taken during a trip back from suna.

_"The girl's name is Tenten, and the boy's name is Neji. They took good care of your kitty and brought her here." _

_The little girl faced the camera and cried while smiling. "Tank yew, Ten-ten an Naygee! I wuv yew sew much! Tank yew!"_

_Then the small child burst into tears while cuddling the kitten full of love._

Then a man's voice was telling viewers that they could help a family like this, and a sponser for KonoKatz was shown with their picture in a small box on the screen.

Tenten started to cry herself. It was so happy that she couldn't hold it in, and Neji was on the verge as well. Her weight collapsed into his arms and he rubbed her back gently. The song "Pense" was being played while slow motion videos were being shown of the little girl cuddling her cat, crying, and laughing while crying. Also, a close up of the kitten was shown. Neji could feel her tears through his Hyuga styled kimono, and he tried his best to hold his own tears in.

"This is...too much...for one day!" Tenten was crying while giggling and she couldn't tell if she was sad or happy.

"You're such a good person Tenten. Look at how many people you make happy..." Neji couldn't hold it in now. He was crying his own warm tears into her hair and was holding on to her tightly.

"Neji...are you...really crying?"

"Uh..huh..."

Neji slowly swayed their forms back and forth, trying to ease their emotions. It really has been a long day. What started as a walk in the park became a rescue that caused the happiness of so many people to sparkle in many warm colors. Not only that, they've connected alot deeper today. Normally, if they hug, they only do it briefly. But today they've joined in a series of emotional embraces that's hit them both hard. Not that they were complaining. The both needed eachother right now more than anything else possible.

The comercial ended and switched back to the horror film, since the kitten rescue one was an extended comercial. Even though the television attempted to change the subject, the teared up heap on the couch was still covered in a sorrow-ish happiness.

They really both weren't the type to cry like this. Well, Tenten had an excuse. But Neji, he was usually so stubborn that he'd barely show a smirk. Well, at least when he was about 15. (I'm trying to light up the subject now, since I'm making myself bawl. xD ) Oh, Tenten's excuse? Heh, you'll see. Youuu'llll see. :D

Tenten pushed herself into the strong chest of her guyfriend and attempted to dry her tears. Neji had already done so, like I said, he's not the type for crying. Feeling the shaking girl in his arms, he had a sense of comfort...like, a protective comfort. He's always been basically Tenten's guardian, since she had no parents after all. Although he knows very well that she's fully capable of watching over herself. He assumes it's a source of habit.

Finally calm, Tenten rested in Neji's embrace for several minutes...before suddenly her eyes widened.

"Um...Neji?" She slowly lifted her head up to face him.

"Yes?"

"Uh...can you do me a huge uh...favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you run down to Mall Mart and buy some hydrogen peroxide?"

"...Why?"

Tenten stayed silent. Even though they've known eachother for years, she's never talked to him about her...special week. Neji really thought about it, then, it clicked.

"Oh. You started your period?"

"Neji that's very straight forward." Tenten smiled and giggled shortly.

"Yes, I know. I'll go getcha some. Go take care of yourself."

"Kay..."

Neji let go of her and helped her off the couch before proceding towards the door. Tenten darted through the hallway, up the stairs and to the left where her bathroom was, and swiftly shut the door behind her.

"Damnit Damnit Damnit...I sware to god that I'm going to invent a cure for this crap."

*I'm skipping the "gruesome" details of the power of us females. Lol, guys just DON'T need to know.*

She was finally done with the 15 minute process of changing her clothes and such, when Neji returned to her house with the bacteria-be-gone miracle liquid! (Yes, I love to make things sound like I'm smarticle.)

"Thank you Neji." Tenten grabbed the tall brown bottle out of his hands and scooped up her other clothes before heading back into the bathroom.

"So," Neji started as he followed her in, "This is what chicks do huh?"

"Yup. It's a pain in the ass too."

"Well, I'm sure."

Tenten ran the bath water and through her clothes in. (Only her pants and undies were changed. Not that you really needed to be reminded but...yup.)

"How much did this stuff cost ya Neji?"

"Like...seven bucks."

"Would you like me to pay you back?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's a pleasure."

"You're so cool ya know that?"

"Of course I know it!" Neji grinned at her and glanced at a clock that was set up in the hallway.

"Tenten, I hate to brake it to ya, but I should get going. It's almost seven, and my uncle's gonna _kill_ me if I don't get back to teach Hinata how to play the piano better."

"Okey dokey. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mmhm."

"Kay. Bye Neji!"

"Bye."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh, don't gimme that face. I know this was a particularly strange chapter, since it really only had a main part, which was the rescue of the baby cat.**

**Chapter four will be better, it will have more key points in it for later on.**


	4. Boyfxxxxx

**Chapter four: Boyf-**

**(Since my last chapter sucked ass, I'm gonna make this one extra long for you guys! Plus! More NejiTen, they're getting closer...)**

With clear exhaustion in his creamy eyes, Neji awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was a specially made bluebird clock, that chirpped loudly at the set time. Pushing it's tail feathers down, which was actually just one big tail piece, the alarm shut off, and Neji rolled back over on to his side.

"Why have I set the alarm...it's Saturday..." Well, what's Saturday supposed to mean? It's not like he goes to school. (Lucky bastard...)

He racked his brain for answers, and remembered the previous evening. Or, pretty much summing it up, the entire day. Yesterday was a pretty emotional day. Not to his liking, he remembered him spilling his own tears for the first time in ages. He felt utterly embarrissed that Tenten saw him cry, and that he admitted it to say the least. He also thought about when they got caught in a loving, memorable embrace that hit their hearts hard. Neji wasn't really the type to do those kinds of things. But around Tenten...his type didn't seem to matter.

He jumped at the sound of his cell phone going off. The ringtone was singing, "Cuz everytime we touch, I get, this feel-n' And everytime we kiss, I reach, for the sky!" (Most of us know that song.)

Yup. Tenten. She was texting him at seven in the morning.

Neji squinted his eyes as his not-so-early bird brain was attempting to remember what Tenten's text language was.

_Hiya Neji-kun, wuzzup? Ya like ur lil present? Ya no, the alarm clok? Ha, that wuz me! I betchu wer all like,"Duh...Y did I set my birdie alarm?" O dont gimme that face, I'm kidding. Your not dum. Anywayz, meet me at the entrance to KonoKatz in 10. Bubi!_

After he calculated the meanings, he flipped the phone side-ways and started punching in words.

_You're pretty mean with your little alarm scheme. I don't know what you're up to, but I might be a little late. See you in a bit 1010-chan._

It wasn't odd for them to only use the words Kun and Chan in their text messages, it was kinda like a fun thing for them. Have I mentioned that their an odd "couple"? LOL

With one of his "groans", Neji picked himself up lazilly off his bed and changed into appropriate daytime clothing. He accomplished brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, and changing all in five minutes. Although, it took him two minutes to text Tenten, and it will take him another five to get to KonoKatz.

"Oh well."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting patiently beside the front doors of KonoKatz, Tenten was rocking back and forth on her heels, talking with some young children.

"You can sing really good lady!" A little girl with pig-tails giggled.

"Yeah, you should go be famous!" A small boy with short brown hair waved her arm around in amusement.

"...You saved my kitty."

Tenten looked at a familiar face in the group of kids and smiled sweetly.

"Yes I did. I saw you on T.V. You're welcome by the way. How is the kitty?" The little girl approached her and put her arms behind her.

"Baby Kitty is okay. I'm so happy you saved hew."

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Whew's your boyfwiend?" She looked up at Tenten innocently. Tenten sighed and decided that she can't supress this one.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay! What awe you gonna do with him hewe?"

"I'm gonna adopt a kitty so that it can come home with me!"

"Yay!" The group of kids cheered for the kitty and started laughing.

Tenten giggled at their excitement, and decided to do something while she waited. She turned to walk away, but a small hand gripped her wrist. She turned to see who it was, and one of the boys was looking at her with a happy grin.

"Can you sing us one more song first?"

"Sure..."

Tenten leaned against the building and pondered what she should sing. She remembered the spanish song she heard on T.V. and decided that was a good one.

Fue curioso como todo paso,  
fue el destino lo qe hoy conspiro  
a ciegas andando perdiendo razon  
en tus brazos caigome perdi

Tenten continued singing even though she noticed Neji coming in the corner of her eye. All the kids were sitting criss-crossed in front of her, enjoying her voices ease. Neji, too, felt the comfort in the surroundings as a small crowd was forming around her. He joined by her side, and recognized the song. Neji couldn't resist the temptation to join her. As he started singing in a deeper and quieter tone, Tenten smiled in her words as the crowd grew slightly bigger. They even seen people they knew in there, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee. Their friends were all smiley and giggley as Neji and Tenten's voices filled the area, and they shifted to the chorus.

Pense (pense) que fue(que fue) solo un sueño encantado,  
negue (nege) creer (creer)que en tus ojos me estaba mirando  
y no entiendo, como con un solo suspiro yoo  
te ame!

The song continued for at least two more minutes, and they ended it with bows. The crowd cheered, and even gave them money for it. Tenten and Neji both said that it was okay, and they didn't want to take their money, but they just insisted they have it.

"Tenten, why'd we do that?" Neji asked as the crowd left.

"We did it cuz we're best buddies, and it was fun!" Tenten giggled and hugged his arm.

"Yeah, I guess so. I never usually sing."

"You're pretty good at it. We should do karaoke."

"Naw. So, why'd you want me to meet up with you."

"I need your help, I'm picking a kitty to take home."

"Uh, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I'd love to back you up on that, you can't really have a cat."

Tenten sighed and fixed her gaze on her friend's creamy eyes.

"Why not Neji?"

"We're shinobi. When we leave for missions, that cat will be all alone, and can die. Even if you get it a babysitter, it will just feel confused all it's life. Not to break your heart or anything, but we can still help them find homes."

Tenten grew slightly unhappy. Neji was right. For as much as she wanted a cat, she was a ninja. She wouldn't always be around after this vacation was over. Neji put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look. We can't spend our vacation in this mood the entire time. Why don't we go do something we both can enjoy?"

"Kay..."

Neji place one of his hands around her weist and pulled her close and started walking. (They're pretty touchy-feely for "friends" aren't they? *wink wink*)

"So, what do you want to go do?" Tenten grinned at him and giggled.

"I got a pretty good idea."

"And?"

"We should go to the amusement park a few miles up from here."

"Amusement park? That's not a very good sign." Tenten laughed out.

"Why not?" Neji smirked at her and used the hand that was around her to poke her side before returning to it's spot on her hip.

"Cuz that's just not Neji-material." Tenten poked him back.

"Singing isn't Neji-material either. And look what Neji did." He let out a muffled giggle and Tenten was amused with him talking in third person.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ya know, you've changed alot in the past few years."

"Hm?"

"Well, you've become less arrogant, and more open. You used to be all irritating."

"I think you just like me more because I do things like this with you."

"Well, I can't say I don't like it." She giggled and Neji rubbed her side.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome huh?"

They chatted for several more minutes before deciding to get there faster by running and jumping on the tops of buildings.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenten landed before the front gates of the park and noticed Neji was coming behind her. In the middle of his jump, Tenten yelled up to him.

"It's a bird! It's plane! It's-"

Neji landed in front of her and a small cloud of dust emitted from underneath his sandals.

"It's a Neji." He grinned and motioned her towards the gate.

"Are you sure you wanna come here? I figured this would be beneath you."

"Tenten, singing."

"Right."

Neji grabbed onto her wrist as they came up to the booth to buy the ticket to get inside.

"Hey guys, you here for the ticket for fun?"

"Yep."

"Well, there's a special discount today."

Tenten's face brightened as she smiled at Neji.

"What would that be?" Neji smirked.

"If you come as a married couple, or boyfriend and girlfriend, you get in free!"

"Aren't you afraid people would screw you over with that and come as a fake?" Tenten looped arms with Neji.

"Sometimes they get through, but most of the time we can see if they actually love the eachother."

"That's cool!" Tenten's smile grew wider.

"Yep, and look's like you two are getting in free today! Enjoy yourselves!"

Tenten's eye twitched ever so slightly, and Neji felt his arm begin to lose feeling. The man that ran the booth opened the gate revealing the amazing, fun world inside. Neji thanked him and pulled the steaming Tenten with him. Although she was still pissed about the boyfriend girlfriend idea, she was starting to care less each time. It kinda bugged her now that she thought about it. She used to think that people caling her Neji's girlfriend was down right absurd. But now, she's barely having a problem with it.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"...Where do you want to go first?"

"That."

Neji stopped them in their tracks in front of a huge rollercoaster.

"Uh...Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared of rollercoasters..."

"What's there to be afraid of Tenten?" He asked grabbing onto her hand.

"It's just, I'm afraid I'll fall off..."

Neji sighed and faced her.

"I'll be right next to you silly. Besides, if the rollercoaster decided it wanted someone to fall off, I'll fall off for you. Okay? I'll be all like," Neji threw his arms up in air humorously, "Kyah," Then he whistled as his hand slowly decended, "Bam! And you will be all like, Oh no poor Neji! And~"

Neji was clearly enjoying himself with his little reinactment of their impossible rollercoaster adventure. Tenten grinned as he caried on about eating cotten candy before riding and then throwing up.

"Neji." Tenten put a finger on his lips to stop his chatter. "Shush."

Tenten grabbed back onto his hand and pulled him towards the small, but gradually getting longer, line. The wait wasn't long, but it seemed like forever to Tenten, who had to sit there listening to Neji's drabble about how he would have built that damn rollercoaster. He says that it will have five gazillion loops, and two hundered hills, and so on. Tenten knew he wouldn't act like this at home. _Oh_ no. He'd have to hide his silly self deep inside his proper self. Then, he'd just run to her house and get all his energy out. Even a, what appears to be, cold-hearted Neji has a fun side.

They climbed into the first two seats of the rollercoaster, and Neji noticed the shaking female beside him. He knew she was still nervous about conquering her fear, so he let her wrap herself around his arm. (More like both of her arms are around it, I hope you can imagine what da hell I'm tryin' ta say.)

"Neji, I'm not sure I can go through with this..."

"Relax. This park has never had an accident. Not once. And remember, I can still fall off for you."

"But I don't want you to fall off!"

"Why not?" Neji grinned.

"Cuz you're like a boyf-"

The ride started fast and they shot off like a gun. The coaster was faster than they all anticipated, and Tenten was shaking like a vibrater. They started accending up a hill, and Tenten's breathing became unsteady.

"Tenten, you're gonna hallucinate!" Neji grew worried about her and sighed. "What do you need me to do..?"

"Don't fall off...Don't let me fall off..."

Neji smirked as if on que and felt her crash her head against his arm.

"I won't let you fall off. I promise."

Although Neji was partially enjoying himself, Tenten went into a type of shock from the speed and her fear and went unconscious half way through the ride. Neji had to keep ahold of her so that she didn't flail around the entire way.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up. Tenten, cummon." Neji was holding Tenten up and in his arms, waiting for her to wake up.

"Tenten..."

Neji carried her over towards a bench installed beside the gates of the park. He didn't want to leave yet, but if Tenten didn't wake up, they'd have to. With the sleeping Tenten now in his lap with her head against his chest, Neji grew tired of continueously talking to a wall.

"I know something you always wake up to, no matter what."

Neji pulled out his cell phone and rapidly started dialing a number. Tenten's pocket suddenly came to life by vibrating, and playing the song, "You Spin Me Right Round." Her eyes shot open and she pulled the phone out like a robot.

"Hiya."

"Uh, yes, Tenten, you are, uh, Right next to me."

Tenten just noticed that she was leaning against something with her legs slightly bent upwards. She recognized the scent. Neji.

"Hey!" Tenten looked and came in contact with his milky eyes.

"Yeees?"

"You tricked me!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I knew the best thing. Seems like whenever I call you you're ALWAYS there to answer it, sooo..."

"Bastard."

"Words, Tenten. Words."

"Wait, why was I sleeping?"

"Rollercoaster."

"Oh yeah...Did you fall off?"

"Nope. You didn't either."

"Cool..."

Silence surrounded them as a gentle breeze swifted through the area.

"Neji?"

"Yep?"

"There's something I wanna tell you tonight...can we meet back up here at 8:00?"

"Tonight? You wanna leave already?"

"Well...it's just...meet me here later kay?"

"..."

Tenten hugged him before squirming out of his arms and heading home. Neji had a look of pure disappointment on his face, but let her live her own life and adventured the park some more. By himself, that is...

He really wondered what she wanted to tell him. Hopefully it isn't going to be something bad, like she was moving away to some far away land, or she was having a death sentence or something. Ideas popped into his mind all over the place and it irritated him to the fullest. Trying to blow them off, he decided to go buy a few things at the parks gift shop...

**___________________________________________________________________**____________**______________________________**__________**__________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I hope that was extra long enough for you guys. I need some more reviews though, so keep 'em coming please!**

**What does Tenten want to tell Neji?**

**Where do you think she's gonna tell him in the park?**

**Answer these questions in the review! Take your best guess! xD**

**Also, I made this mostly for my buddy Cat. She rocks, hence the name.**

**Neji: Yeah, she is pretty kewl isn't she?**

**Tenten: She is...**

**Mel: Hey guys! What about me!**

**Neji: Oh...well...you're, O.K, I guess...**

**Tenten: I think you're awesome Melly! Don't listen to that drab old Neji-Kun.**

**Neji: Hey! I aint drab!**

**Tenten: Uh huh! You are drab!**

**Mel: Okay okay, you guys!**

**Tenten: Neji, apoligize to Melly NOW!**

**Neji:...Sorry...Melody...**

**Mel:...Neji, you're making me sad...**

**Tenten: Oh crap! Neji, que the glomp!**

**Neji: *Glomps Mel* Better?**

**Mel: *SQUEAAAAAL!* Yesseree!**

**Tenten: See Neji, you can be a nice guy.**

**Neji: Yeah, sometimes.**

**^_^ Review please! ^_^**


	5. Broken Hearts? Or Something Else?

**Chapter Five: Broken Hearts? Or Something Else?**

Now, you probably all know where this is heading. Probably. 

Sprawled out on her leather-like couch,Tenten's face read confusion. It wasn't like her to abandon her buddy at a super fun park. But for some strange reason, she had the urge, right then and there, to smother him in affection. It kinda freaked her out a bit, since they've been standing with their own code of "best budz" for a long time now. She knew that she was a strong girl, but she felt weak. Of course, she knew she was nervous about talking with Neji about...well...

**Flashback** (o.o)

_"But I want you to remember something. No matter what anyone says, we don't have to listen to them. If the time comes to where we decide we should be one, that's all us. We will make that choice. And I know that you're strong, and you feel that showing your feelings on a situation like this is very much beneath you. But it's alright. This is all about you and me. When you need to let things out, I'm still around."_

**End of Flashback**(-_-)

The feeling she had for him there was different as well. It was stronger. Like they attatched in some way. Even though it was just the other day, she felt like that was forever ago.

"I don't understand why...I just...ugh."

Flipping out her phone while furrowing her eyebrows, she speed dialed Neji's number.

_~The Amusement Park~_

"Eep!" The sound you think would come from a little girl somehow ended up emerging from the lonesome Hyuga's mouth. His reaction to the sudden ring from his cell phone freaked him. And yes, on a bright and cheery note, he was sitting on the bench from WAY earlier, and he might as well have scooted to the other side of the bench from how far he jumped. While muttering to himself, Neji pulled out his phone and jerked his hand to flip the phone open, cuz, ya know, he's THAT lazy sometimes. Gosh, can't even use his other hand...*grumble grumble...*

"Hey."

"Neji, where are you right now?"

"I've been at the park all day."

"Oh my gawd really!?"

"Really."

"Don't you copy me. ^_^"

"Kay...anyway, so, it's five minutes 'till eight. And you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah...but...erm..."

"Do I need to come and get you or something?"

"N-no, I just...I'll be right there."

"Careful on your way here."

He heard the line disconnect and he used his side to close the phone...he really is lazy...God damn mutha-erm uh, anyway! So uh...shit where wuz I....*Re-reads what I just typed like, twenty seconds ago but pretends that it took me longer and blabbity blobbity bloo* Oh right! So, leaning back against the wooden bench, he relaxed his body as a gentle breeze forced the resting, grounded leaves to dance in the dim-lighted night. Feeling the draft cause his bangs to sway, he reached behind him and completely undid his hair tie, allowing the wind to run through his beautiful (Yet oh so manly...cough-cough) hair. *Wow, what a way to make a detailed moment not so exciting anymore. I was on a roll for a bit. xD * Closing his milky colored (And probably milky flavored...oh gawd MAKE ME STOP!) eyes, he loosened his jaw and felt it drop slightly, only enough to just barely see his front teeth. (Which I'm sure are milky colored and-...damn.)

~Twelve Minutes Later~ (I didn't want to make it ten ya see, and-*mentally slaps self* Shush!)

Tenten arrived at the park in, hey, what do ya know, erm, twelve minutes after Neji's scene...wow it's way late for me to be typing. *Rubs eyes* But, I'm doing this just for Cat, so onward! Mush!...Wait, what??...Okay, back to seriousness.---

The gate peoples recognized her and allowed her to pass with the free entry, since they had not seen Neji exit before-hand. She immediatly seen him, and softened her eyes while cocking her head to the side slightly. His hands were in his lap, one holding his hair-band, while his face was peaceful and innocent. His headband's leaf sign was no longer visible thanks to his hair being down, and she giggled when she approached him and found his jaw hanging loosly. Seating herself beside him, she gave his shoulder a gentle nudge, and his nose twitched. So, she poked his nose, and his eyes shot open, causing a decent jump from Tenten.

"Oh, hello cheese penguin. Can I have some chedder...?" Neji uncaunsiously looked at Tenten, and she tried OH so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh my gawd Neji..."

"Well...hmph.."

"Wake UP!"

"Holy shi- Hey, Tenten."

"Okay, so did that penguin give you chedder?"

"You were at the pengaholic club too-wait..."

"You were sleep-talking to me. It was really funny."

"Oh my god..."

"So..."

"Shouldn't _I_ be saying that to _you_?"

Tenten sighed. Here it comes. Damn. Maybe she can percrastinate? Well, the pressure would probably squeeze her 'till she popped, but she really didn't want to ask Neji...some things...

"Uhh...Hey! Let's uh, go on the ferris wheel over there! It's really pretty tonight, and I like those things anyway!"

"Heh. You're changing the subject."

"Nuh uh! Cummon let's go!"

Grabbing the drowsy Neji by the wrist, she managed to get them to the ferris wheel in less than two minutes. Why she rushed, niether of them really knew. They just got there. A blur. A blue berry on a blue flower. A dark green frog on a dark green lily pad. A dust bunny under the couch! Er...not that one so much...heh...

There wasn't too many people there, so the wait wasn't long at all. When they seated themselves on the squishy, red seats of the ferris wheel, the safety bars lowered and stopped around their stomach area.

"I. Love. FERRIS WHEELS! Yay!" Tenten got all excited and completely forgot about the whole, "feelings" problem.

"I noticed..."

The ride jerked to a start and began it's rotation. (Hey! It's Neji's kind of ride!...Man, and I was doing so good at not adding my thoughts in! Ugh!) Neji felt the squealing girl beside him throwing her weight around trying to get better views of the park. It was amuseing,...don't...add...dang, I can't keep it in. Amuesment park! Muhuhahahahahaha-uh...Grah!!

"So, Tenten."

"So, Neji."

"If you're gonna copy me, at least look at me."

Tenten fixed her attention on him and grinned as they were slowly rising to the very top.

"Can you tell me what you were going to say earli-"

Suddenly the ride made a horrible screaching sound and everyone on the ride, and in earshot pounded their hands over their ears.

"Oh shit! The ride is slowing down!" Tenten grimaced as they both gradually uncovered their ears.

Their cart happened to stop at the very top of the ride. The ride was malfunctioning, and continued to jerk every now and then, scaring several passengers.

"What's going-AH!" The carts jerked and Tenten yelped out. It was scary to be this high up, when you know you may fall down. Someone with a megaphone down below started to try and calm the passengers.

"Please stay calm! We have a proffesional engineer down here looking in every nook and cranny to get you guys down. Untill then, please stay in your seats and do not lift up the safety bars!"

"Neji, I don't know if I like ferris wheels anymore!"

"You love ferris wheels Tenten. Just, working, ferris wheels."

The carts jerked again and many guests, including Tenten, screamed. The passengers on the very bottom were allowed to escape, and scurried away and out of the park.

"Tenten..."

"Oh, my god. Ohhhh, my god...this is so not cool..."

"Are you scared?"

"To shit, yes!"

"Then come here."

"What?"

"Get closer to me."

"Uh...okay."

Tenten scooted herself until there sides were touching, and she felt one of his arms around her, pulling her against him in a way that caused her to do something she's never done around him before. It was the red tint on her cheeks that she never knew Neji could do to her. I mean, they are touchy feely alot...but, maybe since she's pondering her feelings...

"Tenten, are you...feeling alright?"

"You might say I'm kinda...different..."

"Tell me what's on your mind..."

"...Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Oh, uh...kay...well..." Tenten felt the carts jerk, but it was different when you were being protected.

"Yeah?" Neji put his arm that was around her under her arm so his grip was tighter, and her felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Remember when you said that whenever we decided we should be one, we'd talk about it, yesterday?"

"Mmhm..." Neji rested his own head on her's, and felt her gradually grow warmer.

"Well...I......wanted to...talk about it...n-now..."

"Oh? Was that the thing that was bugging you?"

"Uh...yeah."

"You know what I think?"

"What..?"

"There's nothing we need to talk about...that we already know..."

"So...you mean?"

"I aint mean. ^_^ "

"Neji!"

"Yes?"

"I mean-"

"You aint mean either. xD "

"_Neji!_"

"I know, I know. I couldn't help it." They pulled out of their position, to where they could look eachother in the eye, but Neji's hand still remained on her back.

"And you're serious about this..?"

"Why would I lie to my best friend..?"

"..."

"You know what...I'll just show you how serious I am..."

It was only seconds after what Neji did, that left Tenten blushing badly, and what changed their friendship forever...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh...Heh heh....Oh my god. :D**

**I dedicate this chapter to my buddy Cat! Who rocks HARD-CORE! It's like, midnight, but I'm gonna try and type the next chapter now.**

**Oh, and if you want to know what happened to Neji's hair-band, it poofed. It dissapeared. :D**

**Please Review! : )**


	6. The Long, Sexless Night

**Chapter Six: The Long, Sexless Night**

"...Neji...what you did earlier..."

Tenten was utterly shocked from Neji's action about fifteen minutes ago, when they were still stuck on the ferris wheel. He seemed pleased with himself, sitting with his arm around her neck and their sides in a tight contact. Sitting on the bench where they keep ending up at, you've got a chipper Hyuga, and a melting Tenten.

"Yes..?" He glanced over at her with a larger grin than usual.

"...I don't know what to say..."

"I do..."

"You always know what to say."

"Yes, but I figured this time, it'd be obvious to tell me something."

"..."

"Well, I showed you it earlier without saying anything..."

"You mean the kiss..?"

"Yes..."

Tenten pondered for a moment, tuning out the peppy Neji for a second.

"I can't think of it..."

"Same old silly Tenten...how 'bout an 'I love you'? You do love me back...right?" Neji almost looks like he was being abused, which alerted Tenten's full attention.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!"

"Then tell me."

"...You tell me first."

"Ladies first, go on." They both wore firm smirks on their faces. They may be moving on, but they still have the playful part of them in their hearts that existed for years.

"Damn that law..."

"Don't damn the good."

"I will! I will damn it all! :D "

"You're avoiding the subject now."

"Am not! You're hullucinating! Oh my gawd!"

"Tenten."

Tenten let out a sigh and crashed her head onto his shoulder.

"Fine...I love you back."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it...and you want to know something..?"

"Yes...No...maybe so...but you'll tell me anyway right?"

"Of course!"

"Spit it out then."

"I've been waiting all these years...for you to be comfortable enough to move on with me..."

"You've kept your love life on hold for me?! All this time?! Why?!"

"Because, you're my best friend, and I love you..."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth again, a smile crept across Tenten's face. For some reason, them being like this wasn't weirding her out anymore. It was extremely comfortable, not to mention exciting and cute. Sure, they've been in this sitting position before, (although you'd think they wouldn't go THAT far, but they _are_ best buds) but when you know that the person holding you actually loves you and has kissed you, it makes all the difference.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do tonight."

"No more rides, PLEASE!"

"No. I'd like to spend the night. Maybe watch some movies and crash on the couch with you. I've always wanted to."

"And you're only gonna just 'crash' right? xD "

Neji blinked, then caught on to what she meant.

"Tenten! Dirty minded girl."

"I'm kidding silly! Gosh!" Tenten started laughing her ass off while Neji was shaking off hormones. (LOL)

"Cummon. It's late. We should get going."

Neji got out of their postion only to hold his hand out for her to grab. After a few adjustments, they found themselves with their hands on the others weist, walking and talking in the beautiful, moonlit night. The fifteen minute walk seemed like an eternity for them, taking in the other's presence like air itself. Neji, was oh so kind to do his fancy chakra to the fingers trick to unlock the door for her, and this time, she giggled intsead of freaking out like last time.

Tenten found herself being tickled right to the couch. She tried her best not to maul him with her kicking legs, but it wasn't working out too well. He was alright with it, but he ended up climbing on top of her to stop the kicking in general. She was strong though. Somehow, in the blink of a pretty milky eye, she flipped them over so she could get revenge and tickle him back. Oh my god, how funny it was to hear him laugh. It would be like seeing Tenten evil laughing with a 12-gage in her hands.

"You ready to watch those movies now?"

"If you don't tickle me!"

"Fine. But I gotta say, you're funny when you laugh."

"Shush."

Tenten grinned and rolled off the now panting Hyuga. He watched in amusement as she scanned several shelves for chick flicks or romance based movies. Then, she did a little dance when she saw a video with a Pikachu on it. She started doing the Caramelldansen because that's what the Pikachu was doing on the cover. It was titled, "How to Caramelldansen! Pikachu Style!"

"Tenten, I'm bored."

"Shoosh! I found a good one."

Tenten strutted her stuff right over to the T.V. and popped a C.D. into the DVD Player. (Wow, alot of Abreviations. xD )

When the screen presented the retarded warning thing about copyright, she snatched the remote off the top of the system and threw herself on top of her new...well, it's strange to say, but her new boyfriend.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Some really romantic movie I watched forever ago."

"That's specific."

"Oh, just be quiet and cuddly will ya?"

"Heh."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tenten got through half of the movie before she fell asleep into Neji's warmth. With his head turned to the side to watch the movie, he had the sleeping girl cuddled into his chest with their legs tangled together. He hadn't realized that she was actually sleeping untill about ten minutes after he started rubbing her back. She kept mumbling things in her sleep about him, and he thought it was adorable, to say the least.

On the screen, the couple the movie was based on was moving into a heated kiss, which threw Neji into a twisted feeling that he had trouble fighting.

Now, if he thought THAT was bad...poor guy didn't know it was a rated R. film. He literally sat there, and had to fight off the worst lust he's ever felt in his life. And it didn't help that his lover was on top of him. The scene was going on to long for his liking, so he nudged the sleeping form on top of him untill she blinked sleepily.

"What...?"

"Why didn't you tell me this film had an intense _sex _scene in it girl?!"

"Didn't...I?"

"No...and I'm in all hell right now!"

Tenten just smiled and supressed a tired giggle.

"Go fix yourself then..."

"Tenten, that's disturbing. Can we just turn it off now?"

"You have to be the first 18 year old that doesn't like porn."

"You're weird."

Tenten reached down and picked the remote off of the floor, and turned both the television and the DVD player off, causing the room to be lit only by the moonlight peeking through the window above the couch.

"Better now Neji?"

"Eh, I'll live."

Neji wrapped both his arms around her and held her as close as he could get her. Drifting into a peaceful, soft sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Neji...Neji, wake up."

Tenten was shaking Neji, _alot_. He was a deep sleeper alright, and it took five powerful shakes to get him to open his eyes.

"Tenten, it's two in the morning..."

"I'm really hot."

"Yeah...what else is new?"

"Neji! No, I mean, I'm really warm. I wanted to take my shirt off, but you have an iron wrap around me."

"Oh."

Neji let go of her, and closed his eyes as he felt her sit up on her knees, which were on both sides of him, and pull her shirt off, revealing a white sports bra and more skin than usual. Feeling her crash back onto him, he repeated his position with his arms, but this time, enjoyed the soft skin he was now touching. He started rubbing circles with his thumb and he heard a faint moan, or sigh come from his girl's mouth.

"You're way soft..."

"Mmhm...."

Neji let out a soft giggle, and fell asleep to the warmth of her breath, skin, and her love.

They may have had a few more "wake-ups" but they had the best night of their lives, as best friends. As a couple. As true lovers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Awww.**

**You gotta admit that was adorable, and not one bit grossish! xD**

**It's 3:15AM right now. My mom's letting me choose when to hit the hay tonight. xD**

**I've been listening to "Friends Forever" all day, literally. And it's sad, that I don't know all the lyrics. :O**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**And remember, this will continue for a while yet. :D**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Bordum Can Turn Out Shitty

**Chapter Seven: Bordum Can Turn Out Shitty**

Heat spread throughout the house as the mid-day sun seemed to be shining _only_ on Tenten's abode*. It appeared that earlier, or another "wake-up" moment occured to shut the blinds on over the window. Now, here comes yet another, wake-up moment...or, a wake-up and _stay_ up moment.

It wouldn't have happened if Tenten wasn't the type to move in her sleep. She was now crooked, leaning them both towards the floor. Neji, didn't _want_, the floor right now.

"Oh god, we're falling over..." He managed a tired mumble, and tried pulling her back towards the couch. Instead, the girl jerked back the other way unknowingly and Neji just sighed as he felt them tip.

"Owwie!" Tenten's eyes flashed open and got a view of Neji, Neji, and only Neji.

"Tenten, next time, we're sleeping in a bed or something."

The two just looked at eachother for a moment, before Tenten noticed Neji's eyes starting to flicker. He stopped fighting the urge to sleep and dropped his head onto Tenten, and sighed sleepily.

"You know, we have four days of vacation left, if you don't count today."

"...Your point..?"

"We'll have to do those shitty missions again..."

"It's not often that we aren't teamed together..."

"I know...but...what if something _happens_ to one of us..?"

"Like?"

"Like, what if we get deathly injured...or die in general?"

"I'd never let that happen to you..."

"That's what I'm afraid of, you'll get distracted by me, and-"

"Tenten." Neji pushed himself up to hover over her. "Chill. We'll be fine, nothing's gonna happen. The only thing that's changed is our relationship."

"But..."

Neji put a finger to her lips and grinned.

"No but's."

"Fine."

Tenten glanced behind Neji to see the clock. It was 12:31 PM, they should get up soon if they want to enjoy the day still. Well, not that they weren't enjoying it already. I mean, laying with your lover was sure to please, but now that they are together, and they can actually _see_, perhaps now they might have some _real_ fun. Tenten didn't have anything particularly in mind, but she wondered if Neji would like to go to the public pool or something.

She brought up the idea soon enough, once they transitioned from the floor to the couch, yet again. Except this time, they were in a sitting position. Neji didn't really want to swim, nor did he like public pools to begin with. It was like him to still have some NEJI in him, because you can't have a true Hyuga Neji without the slight stubborness. (Although MY Neji is pretty much OOC. xD Yes, this is my own Neji. I can make him do what ever I want him to. See, watch. "Hi! I'm Neji! I like fuzzy things and rainbows! I love my hair, and brushing it makes me feel all peppy!" Okay, enough of that. Back to the action)

"Man. I can't believe we're like...a couple now..." Tenten sighed and hugged him sideways.

"And they say things don't just happen over night..."

"Neji, we didn't start being_ friends _over night, we've had alot of_ nights _in our life."

"True. Very true."

Now, they were bored. It was plain and simple. They stopped talking, and grew bored. Neji looked at her, and blinked.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"I'm tellin' ya! Swimming!"

"Nooo."

"Don't whine at me. Unless you can think of something in the next mmm," Tenten pretended to look at a watch, "thirty seconds, we're jumping in a lake somewhere!"

"...We could...hang out with...erm...Lee..."

"Lee? You REALLY want to hang out with Lee?"

"...I wouldn't be a good teammate if I said no."

"Neji."

"What?"

"What do you _actually_ want to do today?"

"Hmm..." Neji closed his eyes and squeezed her arm for a second, before re-opening them, and facing her.

"I got it. And I think you'll have fun with this one."

"And?"

"It's cruel, but, let's go spy on my cousin."

"Hinata?"

"Yes..."

"Why? She's so inoccent."

"That's what you think, but you don't live with her."

"What's she like?"

"Heh..." Neji cracked a grin and used two of his fingers to strattle the bridge of his nose. "She's uh...not a very inoccent girl."

"Well??"

"Um...I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but..."

"Cummon!"

"Kay."

Neji crept his mouth as close to her ear as possible, and whispered ever so softly. It seemed like, from an outsider looking in, that every two words, Tenten's eyes buldged, and buldged, and buldged. You kinda can get the picture from those chibi cartoons...

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?!"

"Well I-"

Neji was rudely interupted by a knock at the door, and Tenten found her shirt and slipped it back on before answering. The person she saw, made her hold in her laugh as hard as she could. After hearing those "silly" things, the girl she faced, well, she couldn't face. Tenten flipped around and started crackin' up laughing and ended up falling back next to Neji. Here's how it looked. Tenten's face was xD, and her grip around the Hyuga made his face look like Dx. The girl let herself in, and Tenten took one look at her, and Neji put his hand over her mouth before she started laughing more.

"Um, Neji, father wants to know why you weren't home last night..."

Tenten looked up at him with an evil smile. "Yeah, your big bad mad uncle's gonna whoop your ass mister."

"Do I have to go back home?"

"No...but he just wanted to know...since you missed Hanabi's birthday. And she was crying all over saying that you promised to take her somewhere special."

"Oh shit..."

Neji lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit his fingernail. With concern, Tenten furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised to take her to that amusement park yesterday...that's why I had it on my mind to take someone for some reason..."

"Are you in trouble now?"

"I'm never in trouble. I don't want to be in trouble."

"But you missed something important!"

"Neji..."

The two looked back up at the "inoccent" brunette, and watched her fiddle with her fingers.

"You may want to go home and apoligize..."

"Damn..."

_{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}__{00}_

**(Hyuga Manor)**

"I'm quite dissapointed in you Neji." Hiashi gave him a scornful look and crossed his arms. "Do you have a reason why you weren't present yesterday?"

Neji didn't want to answer. He never does. His idea of lectures is to sit and watch the yeller go crazy. Sitting on the ground beside him, was Hinata, looking down at the ground, wishing not to be there at the time. Hiashi didn't like Neji's attitude with things like this. He was seventeen, and he still never answered any questions.

"Neji, you will have a punishment if you don't answer me."

"P-please father, don't get m-mad at him..."

Hiashi gazed down at Hinata and sighed.

"Hinata, Neji gets away with alot of things. It's about time that he learned to be more responsible." Hiashi fixed his gaze back on Neji, and narrowed his eyes. "Where were you yesterday, Neji?"

"I was busy."

"That won't fly with me. Where were you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do. I'm in charge of you, and you'll do as I say."

"I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"You can't make your own choices! Must I remind you of that mark on your head?!"

"That mark doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Since when?!"

"Since Tenten!"

Neji shot off the ground and made his escape to the top of the building. Hiashi sighed, and glanced at the quivering Hinata.

"And what's wrong with you?"

"You're both getting worse..."

"Worse?"

"Nothing good will ever come out of you...will it?"

"What are you saying?"

"Neji has a life too...not just here..."

"Hinata, leave."

"..."

__________________________

"He just doesn't understand me." Neji locked eyes with Tenten, who had his head in her lap while playing with his hair.

"And that's why you jumped all the way up here?"

"I don't like him."

"I don't think anybody does. So, did Hanabi get all pissed off and throw a fit?"

"She wasn't home. She left a few minutes before I got there."

"Aaaand then you got lectured, right?"

"Yes. Sadly."

"Did you actually stand up for yourself this time?"

"Yes."

"Wooow, big boy today Neji."

"Funny. Anyway, we started yelling and Hinata's all freaked out now."

"...Hinata...mfph." Tenten started to giggle again and Neji shot her a sort of smug look.

"Okay, it wasn't_ that _funny."

"Oh yes it was! And-"

"Hey! My hair is fine without the braids thank you."

"Yeah yeah, keep it coming."

"Hn..."

"No. Put your stubborn side away."

"I'll think about it."

Tenten continued to toy with his hair, while listening to him rant about the days where he could just get away with everything. She did feel pretty bad for him though, even though she hid it well. Seeing Neji deal with family issues repeatedly wasn't a pleasurable sight. It hurt. And the only thing she could do was listen to him vent.

And she didn't like the words coming out of the Hyuga's mouths below, about Neji being a burden, and deciding punishments...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well Cat I hope you're satisfied. Although, this chapter looks pretty shitty, there's some things you need to remember, even the parts that don't sound like much.**

**I also had severe writers block, but I haven't had it THAT bad in a long time. However, it's over, and I'm getting back on track. **

***Just in case you didn't know, abode means house. :O**

**Please review and since I'm still grounded, get my attention while you still can if you want to push me on for more, quicker.**


	8. Not Knowing is Scary

**Cat: Sheesh. And I thought you'd type a bunch for me when I got back.**

**Mel: Hey, I try okay?**

**Tenten: Well…Mel…she's right. You did promise her.**

**Mel: Tenten! Shush!**

**Neji: What's going on now?**

**Mel: Nothing! **

**Tenten: Alright Mel out with the story.**

**Chapter Eight: Not Knowing is Scary**

After a long moment of silence between the two, Neji and Tenten decided to stay out of the house for a while, and headed towards the park, hand in hand. The park they went through was the one that started this whole deal. The park where they found the kitten, and, who could forget that awesome panda kite? Well, at least this time, there was no cat to be rescued, and no kids with kites to be jealous of. It was pretty much what they would call a peaceful setting to rest their minds for a bit.

"Want to go sit over there?" Neji pointed a finger at a wood carved bench, placed before a large, lively fountain, spraying in several directions. As they headed in it's direction, the Hyuga felt Tenten squeeze his hand, just barely, but enough that he would sense it. '_Something must be bothering her_' He thought as they gently seated themselves onto the bench.

"Tenten, is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You seem to be a bit…well, uncomfortable."

Tenten knew she couldn't hide even the slightest chakra shift in her emotions from the guy who can see the flow itself. Her mind traveled back in time as the moment on the Hyuga Compound rooftop appeared clearly before her; And with that, the ranting of the upset Hyuga's. Her free hand balled in a fist for a split second, before suddenly relaxing under the warmth of another hand.

"Tenten, what's the matter?" His voice came out as a mix of sternness, and concern.

"Um…it's nothing I guess…"

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You haven't smiled for about fifteen minutes."

"Do I really smile that much?"

"It's not that you smile a lot, and you have grinned, but I know you. You smile a lot around me, but you haven't been in a good mood since we left the Compound. Am I the trouble?"

"No! You're fine…it's just…can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Your family," Tenten noticed him just barely grimace, and decided to take a different approach, "I mean, the punishments in that Manor, are they severe?"

"Aah…"

Neji held the low note out, looking upwards, and once he no longer had the oxygen to continue the hold, he faced her, yet again.

"That depends. Something that Hinata would do is just something as simple as restriction from activities in specific categories."

"Hinata gets in trouble?"

"Yes. Not very often, but she has her days."

"Like the ones where she gets caught w-"

"Whoa, I never said she gets _caught_ doing that."

"You catch her doing it, right?"

This part pretty much led to the end of Shippuden episode 14, Neji, stuttering on his word. Tenten just giggled again, but returned to the subject, that she was partially afraid to talk about.

"But anyway, I heard some Hyuga's ranting about you getting punished…are your punishments harsh?"

"Yup. But, I'm almost of adult age. They expect me to act like it. Not that I want to…"

"Well…it's just that I'm a bit worried about what they'll do. They were calling you some pretty awful names…"

"Ha, the worst they would do to me is giving me another curse mark."

"Speaking of, does it hurt?"

"No, unless I get caught in the state of bloodlust by a main branch member."

Tenten gestured for him to turn his head in the other direction. Obeying, he felt her hands throw his hair over his shoulder. Then, his head band became looser. Feeling dampness on his forehead, the headband was pulled away from him and Tenten turned his head to see the mark. He watched her eyes flick in several, slight directions, scanning the green tinted X on his forehead. Rubbing it with her thumb, Tenten just learned a thing about Neji.

"I never knew it was a scar!"

"Really? You feel that too? Everyone else says it feels like a tattoo."

"I guess I'm special then."

"Of course you are."

(Oh, my god, the OOCness is everywhere in my world…I'm just glad it isn't AU…)

Tenten gazed into his white orbs as he caressed her cheek slowly. She felt better hearing a bit more about Neji's punishment limits. At least they didn't torture him or anything. But then again, she also felt a bit silly worrying about such a thing. Feeling his hand end the circle-like motion on her face, she turned to face what he was looking at, to see Hinata. And frankly speaking, she looked pissed.

"Yo girly, you okay?"

"Tenten-Chan, can I talk to you in private?"

Tenten grinned at her, and waited for Neji to give his own acknowledgement before heading off to the bench on the other side of the fountain.

"What's up?" Tenten asked casually as she sat down before Hinata did.

"I need your help."

"My help? For what?"

"I need help building up courage."

"But you're doing great on your own! Look! You hardly ever stutter anymore."

"It's not that. I can't seem to talk back to my father. I'm afraid that…" Hinata glanced over at Neji, who was closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle breeze, "I'm afraid that he'll get a little too cross with Neji one of these days…"

"What do you mean? Neji can't get in trouble that bad can he?"

"If worst comes to worst, Tenten-Chan, Neji can be killed on the spot."

Tenten's heart stopped just enough to cause a nervous cough to escape her lungs. _'Neji said that nothing too bad could happen…maybe his side of the family isn't told everything…'_

Hinata rubbed her back, asking her if she was okay numerous times.

"Hinata, I'll help you out tomorrow, come to my place at 1: OOPM."

Hinata noticed her full attention was on Neji, with eyes full of sadness, fear, and helplessness. With a sigh of understanding for Tenten, the Hyuga girl left.

Tenten grew scared at a sudden thought, one she remembered from the earlier event. An upset Hyuga's voice replayed in her head.

"_That boy will be punished first thing when he returns! No excuses!"_

She tried her hardest to just think that his punishment will be small, but then again, he was getting lectured frequently, so no one seemed to have the heart for him there at the moment.

"It shouldn't be bad…" Tenten attempted again to reassure herself.

That is, until they finally had to return to the Hyuga Compound.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ha…heh…em…well, I tried to make this fast. I hope it answers a couple minor questions.**

**I made this for Cat and Kim! And I'm pretty much only continuing cause I know damn straight that I promised Cat some chapters to read when she returns from where ever she went. (Clearly forgot)**

**Okay, here are some things you may not have known about Tenten and Neji in the series. Not my story.**

_**Neji is younger than Tenten.**_

_**Neji weighs only 120 pounds. (Rounded from 54.2 Kilograms)**_

_**Tenten is 8.1 centimeters shorter than Neji.**_

_**Tenten weighs only 104 pounds (Exact amount, resulting 47.3 Kilograms)**_

_**Neji's Zodiac ~ Cancer Tenten's Zodiac ~ Pisces**_

**I aint Tenten or Neji, but my zodiac is both Libra and Scorpio. I was born right on the split line. This is why I'm so strange! xD**


	9. Neji Hyuga's Punishment

**Chapter Nine: Hyuga Neji's Punishment**

Tenten was all too nervous. Her boyfriend was about to be in trouble, and she couldn't help him. All's she could do was wish him good luck and wait for him outside. They weren't far from the building now. It was slowly getting closer to them as Tenten's mood swung intensely. And not just because she was currently on her period, although it didn't help, but it was the fact that Neji didn't seem to be bothered by it. How can you know about your own lecture, and not be the least bit phased about it? It didn't seem right to Tenten, but Neji seemed perfectly chipper with the idea. Her grip in his hand tightened again, which alerted his attention like the last time.

"Something bothering you again?"

Tenten decided to try and sound okay this time.

"Nope, just…squeezing you."

"Ha, just squeezing me. You're funny."

Tenten sighed in relief, that is, until…

"So what's _really_ the matter?"

"Dammit!"

"I know. Anyway, what's wrong?"

"It's just…ugh. I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I don't want to get in trouble either. But, that's just how stubborn my family is."

_-----_

"Poor Neji." Tenten plopped down on her couch. It felt empty. Not being around Neji after all that time felt way too strange. It was like a part of her spirit was missing. She reached for the remote that was still on the floor, and turned on the T.V.

"Great. Without Neji, I learned something about myself. My life is boooooring."

And…it's only been thirteen minutes since they parted ways. She missed him badly. Now there was no warm, cuddly, occasionally arrogant, sweet boyfriend to watch cartoons with. So, she decided to flip through some cartoons that caught her eye.

"What the hell is-Oh, it's Pikachu, never mind."

She sat there for a long, LONG time. Watching, "Pikeh, Pika-Pikachuuuuu!" for a long, LONG time. Just kidding. Just for an hour. That…was when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She said in a cheery voice as she stared at the yellow fluff-ball on the screen.

"Tenten…you aren't going to like this at all but-" It was Neji's voice.

She could hear someone interrupting him and telling him to get off the phone with her, but then he snapped back in a voice that she never heard Neji use.

"Neji? Neji are you okay??"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my punishment is-" Now she heard the phone drop, constant yelling, and a rush of chakra. After a good few minutes, she heard someone pick up the phone again.

"Tenten. Meet me in your backyard later tonight, please!"

The phone line disconnected, and Tenten felt uneasy. It sounded like Neji got more than he expected.

She flipped off the T.V. and set out for her backyard, even though it was just getting close to Evening, she had a hammock set up that she could nap in until he got there. Her backyard was very pretty. She had a lot of time to use up tending her garden recently, and everything was in full bloom. It kind of reminded her of her sensei, and Lee, blossoming and such. Her hammock was in front of her favorite tree, the tree where she and Neji first met…

Flashback

"_Soooooo…what's your name?" Tenten looked at the six year old boy before her, with the whitest eyes she's ever seen._

"_Neji. What's your name?"_

"_Tenten!"_

_They both giggled and sat against the tree._

"_So you live here?" Neji looked over at her and she smiled._

"_Yup! Look, there's mommy!" Tenten pointed a finger at her mother, who smiled up at the two and waved._

"_She's pretty. Where's your daddy?"_

"…_I don't have a daddy my mommy says."_

"_Oh…well, I don't have a mommy."_

"_Hey! What if my mommy married your daddy?! We'd be really good friends then huh?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

End of Flashback

She was sitting on the hammock, realizing she was in tears now. Her memory consisted of her mother, whom she misses just as much as she misses Neji. Wiping her tears until her face felt raw, she sprawled herself out in the cloth and stared up at the sky. It was a gorgeous setting. It wasn't often that she took time to gaze up at something so much bigger than her. With the sky in a deep red, and barely visible stars twinkling behind helpless clouds, she let herself drift off into a sleep that I can't say was peaceful. Her mind still whirled of Neji.

"Tenten…wake up."

Something nudged her arm, shocking her into waking up. Of course, it was Neji. But, his face clearly wasn't showing positive energy.

"Tenten, I can't stay long, and I'm really sorry about this…" His eyes began to water and it stung his hidden ego, but he tried to continue, "My punishment is…that you have to be taken away from me…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Look, I'm sorry. I can't type anymore right now, because I'm going to be grounded tomorrow, and I'm going on vacation for seven days. Please don't be mad, I will continue AS SOON as I return! Just please bear with me and review! I'd type so much more but I'm pressed for time right now and it's already one in the morning! Dx**

**I'm really sorry. -_- And I know, this is SO not like me, or my writing style. :(**


	10. Our Last Night Together

**Mel: Well now, that was quite the vacation! I had to be OUTSIDE! With nothing to write or type with. I was pretty much screwed the whole entire time. xD**

**Cat: Ha! Serves you right!**

**Mel: What'd I do?!**

**Cat: You gave me a crappy chappy! :O**

**Mel: Not, my fault. It was all Tenten's fault!**

**Tenten: Um, **_**excuse**_** me?**

**Mel: Yeah, that's right.**

**Tenten: I can be a damn good bitch, girl!**

**Mel: You wanna tussle?! **

**Neji: Shush, please.**

**Mel: Nuh-uh Neji! Do you want me to squish you again like I did the other day?!**

**Cat: You guys are all so babyish.**

**Mel: Maaaaybe.**

**Cat: Anyway, ignore them. Mel doesn't own Naruto or anything spectacular in general…**

**Mel: HEY!**

**Neji: Anyway, please help Mel by checking for spelling or grammer errors. She would love to fix them.**

**Chapter **_**TENTEN**_**- Our Last Night Together…Or…**

Emptiness shrouded their surroundings. Nothing felt warm. Nothing felt cold. It seemed as if they had fallen into another dimension, trying to bear what the boy said. He gazed down at her with a scared, helpless expression, and felt horrible. It felt even worse than attending Tenten's mother's funeral, two days after he met the frail girl. Thus, meaning that they've been looking out for each other since childhood. Something as sudden as this wasn't fair. Being ripped apart, they might as well have killed one another. With a single tear flowing down the Hyuga's cheek, Tenten lifted a tired hand to his face, and wiped it away.

"Neji…what do you mean?"

"It…it means…" Neji slowly sat on the hammock, feeling the gentle rock as she pulled herself up to face him easier, "It means we can't be together."

"What?!"

"My uncle conversed with the rest of the family and they all decided that me being around you changed my attitude to an extent of irritation."

"Bullshit! They can't just pull us apart! What's between us is none of their god damned business!"

"I tried telling them that, but then they told me that if I continued to protest, they'd harm you."

"Neji! I can defend myself! Don't you believe in my own strength!? After all that train-"

Her words were halted by Neji's action, like a sudden flashback of the Ferris Wheel. He pulled her close with a hand on her back, while the other rubbed her cheek softly as she went limp in his hold. As the kiss deepened, they both felt their tears continue to spill. They couldn't tell if this would be their last, and tearing apart was almost heart breaking.

"Tenten, I want you to know something, and I want you to always remember it." He took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Neji, you can't let your family fuck this up!" Her tears continued to flow uncontrollably.

"But I can't let anyone hurt you either."

"You're hurting me now!"

"But that's not what I meant, and I'm so sorry for making you feel this way…and just in case we aren't able to be around each other anymore…"

"Neji, please!"

"I love you so much. And I'll never, ever love anyone else."

With that, she crashed her whole body onto Neji, causing him to fall over onto his back, and the hammock swayed heavily. She cried in bursts of screams, even harder than her mother's death. Neji was all she had left, and she very well knew that she'd kill herself if she had to be all alone again.

"Please don't leave me Neji!!" She screamed into his chest and clutched his shirt with all her strength.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry…"

"Why can't you just talk?! Why couldn't you just tell your uncle what he needed to know?!"

"It's difficult, Tenten! It's hard to talk to the guy that looks like your dead father!"

"Well at least you have someone! You're all I have Neji! If you leave me, I'll fall apart!"

"I know…"

With a sense of slight irritation between them, Neji attempted to calm her by rubbing her back slowly. Her tears were halted by the comforting motion, and she could feel his chakra being used in the process. She soon used this relaxing moment to move her hands up and grip his shoulders, feeling more and more calm as he continued to move down, and stopped descending just above her tail-bone. She remembered the last time they were like this. It was the first day that they became a couple…when there was nothing wrong with their relationship. Now, it was painful. Knowing that the person you love, and that's holding you, perhaps for the last time, is going to be torn away from you. Neji felt her grips on his shoulders tighten, and he felt terrible, that he made her this upset. Actually, he didn't know if it was him, or his family.

"Tenten…Who are you upset at?"

"What?" Tenten's voice defiantly changed an octave. She was obviously calming down and relaxing.

"Are you upset at me? Or Hiashi and the others?"

Tenten turned her head so that she could rest her chin on his chest, and noticed the Hyuga's "discombobulated" expression. She didn't know exactly. But, then again, she loved Neji more than anything the gods can create. Being mad at him seemed impossible.

"Your family. I'd never have the nerve to be mad at you."

"Are you saying that for real? Or are you just being nice to me?"

"For real, Baby."

That made him feel a little better, but nothing could cure the pain of what Hiashi told him earlier.

**Flashback! The dimension's screwed up! Just kidding…**

"_Neji, you are deliberately disrespecting my wishes, and orders! You've done this for quite sometime, and you're going to be an adult in less than a year! Your immature actions must be halted immediately! And to do that, I need to know WHY you are being so stubborn with me! State your reason, Neji Hyuga!"_

_Neji bit his lip, and leaned back against a pillar just outside the Hyuga Compound. He had no other excuse left; he's been defending Tenten for god only knows how long. He really didn't want to involve her in the argument, period. But, it seemed like he had no more options to go forth with. Sadly, he had to bring her up, he couldn't hide it anymore._

"_Hiashi, I've been hiding it for a long time now, but it was only for her safety, I suppose."_

"_Her? You're involved with a woman?"_

"_Yes. And she's very important to me. She's the reason why I didn't show up to Hanabi's birthday."_

"_Oh really?!"_

_Neji winced at his tone, perhaps bringing up his unfortunate mishap with his cousin's sister's birthday wasn't the smartest move to make._

"_Yes…really. And she's taught me so many things…"_

"_Well, Neji, she's now going to teach you another thing! Self discipline! And I'm assuming it's this, 'Tenten' you brought up earlier! From now on, unless I decide otherwise, Neji Hyuga, you are no longer able to spend time with, or be around Tenten!"_

"_But! That's completely absurd! You'll be punishing her as well! And she doesn't deserve such nonsense!"_

"_Maybe it's best for the both of you! Maybe now you will listen to me and spend time with your family!"_

"_Tenten IS my family! I love her more than I'll EVER love you, dammit!"_

"_Shut up! She is just a girl outside of our clan! You don't need her!"_

"_She's my teammate! How do you think I can stay away from her?!"_

"_I can easily re-assign you to a different team!"_

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RE-ASSIGNED! I WANT TO BE WITH TENTEN! I WOULD GLADLY DO ANYTHING FOR HER! AND THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO DO TO HER! YOU BASTARD!"_

_After a short pause, with a grunt, Neji slapped Hiashi hard across the face, and ran towards his room, enraged. He decided it's only best to call Tenten…_

**End of Flashback**

He knew he shouldn't have slapped him. It would have worked out better if he had just left without harming anyone. But, what he said was true. He did love Tenten more than anyone else. If he could, he would just live with her forever, and never even think of his other side. And yet, he can't…

"Neji…"

Neji noticed that he had just spent a while thinking, and Tenten was drifting off into a sleep she almost didn't want. She didn't want it; because she was afraid he might leave her in the middle of the night.

"What is it…Tenten?"

"Please…if this is your last night with me…please…stay...with me…I need you…"

"I won't leave you Tenten…ever…and even if I do have to part ways with you…I'll always love you…"

The hammock swayed as a gentle breeze glided through the air. He felt his girl cuddle into him, and his shirt suddenly felt wet by her face. She was crying again, and he didn't blame her. Holding her in an embrace, tighter than any other, they both took in every bit of each other, and slept peacefully under the stars.

(Two and a half hours later)

"Hinata, are you sure this is her house?"

"Yes…father. I know he'd come here."

"What a moron…"

"Father! Please, if he's here with her, _please_ let him stay!"

"What?"

"I'm sure they want to spend one last night together! They really do love each other…"

"How do you know?"

"I see them all the time together…laughing, hugging, and just enjoying one another…"

"Neji…laughed?"

"He always laughs around her…he told me…that Tenten makes him feel so much joy…"

"If he feels joy, why won't he be joyful at home?"

"Perhaps…we are the problem…"

"Us?! How are we...?"

"Shh…There they are…"

Hinata gestured toward the backyard, where two sleeping forms were spotted on a hammock.

"There he is alright…"

Hiashi approached them slowly, and suddenly felt strange. Neji was lying on his stomach, arm around Tenten's waist, and his head was nuzzled into her neck. While in turn, Tenten was lying on her back, one arm underneath Neji, and the other stretched out over his hand. It wasn't just the scene that hit him…it was…Neji's smile. He has never seen Neji smile in such a way…in such a peaceful way…

"She…doesn't look like a problem…in fact…this is fine…"

"Father?"

"If she makes him this happy, she can't be such a burden."

Tenten made a sudden movement, crashing her head against Neji's in an unconscious attempt to get more comfortable. Her lips uttered a small moan, and Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Ne…ji…kun…"

Neji's eyes slowly fluttered open, only seeing the sleeping girl beside him. Hiashi quietly took Hinata and moved out of his line of sight, and decided to watch what happens.

"Tenten…?"

Tenten's eyes copied Neji's, and tiredly, she gazed at him.

"What…?"

"Did you say something…?"

"I don't think…so…"

Neji smiled and blinked slowly, caressing her arm that was originally slung out over his. Tenten grinned, and ran a hand through the part of his hair that had come undone during their slumber.

"I had a lovely dream…"

"Oh really? What was it about sweet-heart?"

"You and I…together forever…"

Hiashi looked down and smiled to himself. What was he thinking? Taking her away from him. Honestly, it wouldn't do anyone any good. No, like Hinata said, it was the family that was the issue.

Tenten drifted off once again, leaving Neji to watch over her. A sound suddenly caught his attention, and he looked up, to see his uncle, and his cousin before him.

"Neji…father would like to say something to you…"

"Yes…Neji. I originally came here to scold you for sneaking out…but…" Hiashi pointed a finger at the helpless girl in Neji's arm, "I decided that there is something else to bring up."

"Hiashi, if you're here to take her away, I swear…"

"On the contrary, I'm here to tell you…that she can stay."

Neji's face lightened in both happiness and disbelief.

"But, uncle, I don't understand. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Neji, you were so happy when you were with her…when I thought about it, I realized that taking her away would be pointless, and nothing would come of it besides more hatred…but, all's I ask in return, is that we start over."

"Of course."

Neji did something Hiashi never knew he would do to him. Neji actually smiled at_ him_. He felt a heartache, and decided to leave it at that.

"Neji, please come home for a while tomorrow, that's all…"

"Bye…Neji."

The two disappeared, and Neji felt so much joy. They weren't being separated after all, and he couldn't wait to tell her the good news, first thing in the morning…

**~End~**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
